Wild with Sharks Voltron University AU
by Sincerly.A.Fangirl
Summary: University AU IDK yet its a wip and a slow ass burn so fight me ig
1. Chapter 1

Lance was sitting in the library, attempting to focus on the essay in front of him, despite the great weather teasing him outside. He sighed. The beach was so close he could smell it. The air smelled of the sea all over the uni. Pidge always complained, saying it chapped her lips. Lance disagreed. The salty air was great, and the water was never too cold.

Keith plopped down across the table.

"What's up, Mullet?"

"Seriously? Leave my mullet alone."

"Only if you cut it off."

Keith huffed, then turned his attention to his laptop. "I have to finish this essay for Menzen. I don't have time to argue over my hairstyle with you."

"I'm doing Menzen's essay too." Lance said. "Which topic did you choose?"

"Why blades should be allowed in school."

Lance snorted, "Shoulda known. I'm doing the one about surf lessons."

"Really? You know how?"

"To surf? Yeah, why else would I have a board in our dorm?"

"I thought it was for the ladies?"

"Keith, you're insufferable."

"Thanks."

Lance turned back to his essay. Just one more paragraph. Then he would have the ten-page requirement. One more. It's just a conclusion, he could do this.

He stared blankly at the screen. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get his fingers to move across the keyboard. _Suck it up, Lance._ He told himself and forced himself to type out one sentence. Then another. Finally, finally, he had finished. He emailed it in and sat back, stretching his arms up. He looked at Keith, who was still engrossed in his papers and screen.

A thought suddenly stuck Lance. "You want to learn how to surf?"

"Why do you ask?" He didn't look up.

"You sounded interested earlier." Lance shrugged. "Plus, you need to get outside more. Your so pale you look like a vampire."

"At least I don't always smell like salt and seaweed." Keith retorted.

"At least I'm not an emo kid from 2001."

"At least I'm not stupid."

"At least I got all my homework done."

"At least I-"

"Stop it you two." Lance hadn't even noticed Shiro had arrived until he said something. He jumped and turned to Shiro.

"Sorry, Shiro."

Shiro went back to his book, preparing for his next lesson.

"Don't you have a class to teach right now?" Keith asked, checking the time.

Shiro glanced down at his watch. "Shit, you're right! See you guys later!" He shouted back, then ran out of the library.

"Okay, but why doesn't Mr. Punce yell at Shiro?" Lance asked, looking at the librarian.

"I don't know. I think he owes Shiro for something. Didn't Shiro make up some story when he couldn't come in because he was drunk as fuck?"

"Maybe. I thought Shiro had like, giving him the Heimlich or something."

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

"What can I say? I'm a curious person." Lance's phone buzzed.

 **Group Chat: Cat Shit**

 **Pidgeotto: Are you in the lib?**

 **Knife: yes**

 **Lancelot: yeah**

 **Hunk Muffin: can we join you? We have to work on mezens**

 **Knife: yes**

Lance put down is phone. He looked at the To-Do List Hunk had made for everyone. He only had to do Shiro's assignment for Human Intreaction. Lance didn't know why he had taken the class. It had seemed like an easy pass, but now, three fourths through the year, it was more than that. The small class seemed almost like family now. There were only five in it, including the teacher. If you counted Coran and Allura, other teachers who were usually there, there were seven. It was nice. The class itself was so boring that no one took it. It was about learning how to talk to people in casual and professional situations. Who needed to learn that? Yet that wasn't it. It was more socializing, being better at stating what you have in mind, and being assertive. And since it was only the seven of them, it was more like a Study Hall you had to talk in. It was more like a family than a class. Lance liked that, a lot, but he would never say that, especially not to Keith. Never to Keith. It didn't help that Keith and Lance were roommates, and that they hated each other in the beginning of the year. Now it was half-hearted. Nothing could change the fact the Lance secretly loved Keith's mullet, or that he was jealous of his ability to keep a cool-head in the face of exams.

Lance blinked. What? How did he end up at Keith? That was weird. Whatever. He turned his attention to the door as Hunk and Pidge came in. He waved them over.

"Hey, Lance. Did you get Menzen's essay done?"

"Just did. I probably failed though." He shrugged and opened his Human Interactions folder.

"Oh, that reminds me, Pidge, did you get the fan for that motor?"

"Yes, Hunk, I gave it to you this morning."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"So, what are you going to work on, Pidge?"

"I don't know. Maybe that thing Shiro assigned. What was it?"

Lance looked and snorted. "It's a single question: If you could replace any part of yourself with a robotic prosthetic, which would it be? Please explain why and what extra things it would have. Don't use my arm as an answer."

"That's actually an interesting question." Pidge said, her eyes lighting up. "Imagine replacing your eyes! You could modify them to have x-ray vision, infrared, ultraviolet, you could see the entire electromagnetic spectrum! And like, laser vision, even if it isn't practical, it'd be pretty cool."

"That sounds lit. Too bad I didn't understand a word you just said." Lance said.

"Basically, you could see more than what the human eye can. You can see every layer of this reality."

"Okay, that sounds super lit." Lance turned to his response box. The breeze wafted through the open window, filling the air with the smell of the sea. He sighed. "Too bad I can't say Shiro's arm. That'd be cool. Imagine having the ultimate bitch slap."

Keith snorted. "He hates it so much. He says it's weird to sleep with. Apparently, it gets really cold at night, and he turns over and suddenly he just has a bar of cold metal beneath him." Keith considered for a second. "Also, it might be weird if one day your fleshy arm was more buff than your robotic arm."

Lance grunted to show he had heard. He was already engrossed in his paragraph.

 _I would choose to have a robotic arm, from the shoulder down on the right. Since I am left handed, I figured it would be an easier transition if it was my right. It would have a variety features, like a flashlight, USB ports, a speaker, and a lighter. These are all useful in their own way. I would be a walking party waiting to happen. The flashlight and lighter are practical features and can come in handy in survival situations. Also, having a metal arm would be cool. It would be strong, and you could always add more onto it._

Lance submitted it, knowing it wasn't good quality, but the smell of the sea kept wafting in through the window, making him want to run down to the shore right now. "Hey, I'm done with my work. If you need me I'll be at the beach."

"Alright. Be careful, Lance. People have been reporting sightings of sharks."

"Relax, Hunk, sharks hardly attack people. You should be more worried about sea urchins. Now those suckers hurt." Lance grinned and zipped up his backpack. "See you losers later."

"Later, Lance."

Lance turned and walked to his dorm, getting into his swim shorts and grabbing his towel and surf board. The boardwalk was crowded with families, but the beach was relatively clear of people. The waves were good today. Not huge, but big enough that he wouldn't look stupid out there. He wadded out and sat there waiting for a large enough wave. One of his surfer friends, Danielle, paddled over.

"Lovely today, isn't it?" She had a thick Scottish accent, and sometimes when she was really heated up she would talk really fast in Scottish, so Lance would have to ask her to slow down. Then again, he did the same thing with Spanish, so he couldn't complain.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. You catch any waves yet?"

"Only two. It's great, but the shark thing is making me more cautious."

"Sharks rarely attack humans. You should be more concerned for urchins." Lance poked her in the ribs.

She shuddered, "Don't remind me. I still have the scars."

"Hey! I was the one who actually stepped on it!"

"Yeah, and I was the one who had to tote you and your board to the beach!"

"You didn't have to go through hours of pain!" Lance cried indignantly.

"You didn't have to worry about your friend's life slipping away!"

"My life was the one draining away!"

"Whatever, McClain."

Lance whooped triumphantly. "McClain four, Watson three!"

"Better watch your back. I bet I can ride more waves than you." She said.

"You're fucking on. Get ready to be creamed."

They paddled out further, waiting. One crested. "Mine!" they both cried, then raced to it. Lance managed to crest it, and rode it for a few short moments before wiping out. Danielle didn't ride it.

"Better pick up the pace, Watson!"

"Don't say something that'll bite you in the ass, McClain!"

The competitive banter continued throughout the evening. At around six, the competition ended.

"No way. You must have cheated." Lance said. Danielle had ridden fifteen while he rode nine.

"Nope, no cheating, just pure skill." Danielle gloated. Lance pouted.

They wadded to shore and found their stuff. Lance had three missed calls and about a hundred text messages.

 **Group Chat: Cat Shit**

 **Daddy: wheres lance**

 **Hunk Muffin: surfing**

 **Hunk Muffin: y**

 **Pidgeotto: is everything oak**

 **Mother: Keith got really sick and we don't know what to do**

 **Mustache: We've tried everything**

 **Mustache: he wont let us call the hospital**

 **Pidgeotto: shit he isn't answering he must be out on the water**

 **Knife: im ginw guts**

 **Knife: Im fine guys***

 **Daddy: Keith get off your phone right now**

 **Mother: I'm going to get Lance.**

 **Hunk Muffin: He should be done soon, he never surfs past six.**

 **Mustache: hurry allura**

 **Mother: cant text and drive at the same time asshat**

 **Hunk Muffin: I called him and he didn't answer**

 **Hunk Muffin: he might be having a competition with Danielle**

 **Daddy: Danielle?**

 **Pidgeotto: yeah she's his surfing buddy**

 **Pidgeotto: nothing romantic don't get your thong in a twist**

 **Mother: LANGUAGE!**

 **Mustache: DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE**

 **Mother: IM AT A RED LIGHT**

 **Daddy: hurry keith is getting annoyed**

 **Daddy: hes fuckin delusional and I don't know what to do**

 **Daddy: isn't lance becoming a medical major?**

 **Hunk Muffin: yeah he wants to be a certified life guard or an ER doctor**

 **Pidgeotto: hes pretty good last fall he gave me stitches**

 **Daddy: well we need him now because I think Keith's dying**

 **Mother: I am at the beach**

 **Mother: hes swimming in now k brb**

Lance looked up and saw Allura coming his way. "Danielle, I gotta go."

"What happened?"

"My one friend is sick and I'm the only one how knows anything about medical science appearently." Lance felt like he should be panicking but this was his element. "See you tomorrow!" He called back, already running towards Allura, toting his board towards her minivan.

"Get in, Keith is-"

"Sick, I know, I just read the messages." Lance shoved his board onto the top and strapped it down, then got into the car, going over possible illnesses in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance arrived at his dorm in record speed. Allura was a demon behind the wheel. He rushed into his dorm, not even bothering to grab his surfboard. As he burst through the door he tossed his phone on the bed. "Where?"

Shiro pointed to the bathroom. Lance almost cringed. He heard retching and coughing through the door. Taking a deep breath, Lance opened the door and stepped inside.

Keith was right up against the toilet, knees tucked in, cheek against the seat. Lance saw the opportunity for a joke, and stored it away to use when he got better. "Keith? Buddy?"

Keith groaned, and looked up. "You're not taking me to the hospital." He muttered, then clenched his jaw shut.

Lance was worried. Was he going to let that show? Hell no. He squatted beside Keith, feeling his pulse and temperature. He was scorching hot, but he was shivering on the tile. Lance noticed how Keith's shirt clung to him. Excessive sweating. So far it looked like a nasty bit of the flu. But that didn't explain the vomiting.

"Do you know if he had anything to eat or drink that he was allergic to?"

Allura looked at Shiro, since he knew more. "I don't think so. He came back from the library, and he called me a half hour ago, saying he felt like shit. He said something about eating some bad take-out?"

"Where's the box?" Shiro grabbed it and handed it to Lance. Lance swore in Spanish. He had gotten take-out Sonic, but it looked like they accidentally put cheese on the burger. "Keith's lactose intolerant. Fuck, okay, it's just going to make him throw up for a while, but it looks like he caught the flu for Annie Harbot."

"What can we do to get the fever to go down?" Allura asked. "We already sent Coran to get some over-the-counter meds."

"Perfect. Tell him to get Mucinex, sinus spray, any fever repressors, Nyquil and Dayquil. That should be good, and maybe a bottle of Gatorade." Lance got a thermometer and went over to Keith, who was mumbling something into the seat of the toilet. "Keith, I'm going to take your temp. Don't freak out."

Keith mumbled in consent, then flinched as the cold thermometer touched his temple. After a moment, it beeped. Lance pulled it away. It read 101.6. That wasn't good.

Lance left the bathroom. "Okay, we might have to get him to the hospital." He showed them the thermometer. "After a certain point, the brain just can't handle the heat, so it shuts down completely. Keith isn't quite there yet, but he's getting there. Plus, his immune system is down already, with his allergic reaction and all. The thing about Keith is he's too stubborn to consciously or subconsciously give in to something as petty as the flu. So we might be fine."

Shiro stared at him for a second. "Could you repeat that, but in English?"

Lance sighed. "So Keith's fever is really high, and that's bad. It could raise to a point where his brain forces a shutdown. He is already weak because of the cheese. But Keith is too stubborn to let something like the flu kill him, so we might be fine. If it gets any higher I'm calling the hospital, despite what Keith wants."

Shiro nodded. "So all we can do is wait for Coran?"

"Pretty much." They looked at him, and he shrugged. "Hey, I'm not a doctor yet. Also, this isn't a hospital. I can't do anything without tools, you know."

"And the fact that your still soaking wet from the beach." Lance looked down and swore. He had totally forgotten that.

"I'm going to change. Not too much should happen in three minutes." Lance snatched some clothes off the floor and changed into them, Allura looking away. He mopped up the water from the floor and tossed the dirty laundry into the hamper.

Keith was still on the toilet, moaning. He heaved, but apparently the burger was gone.

Despite their rivalry, Lance wanted to help him, to make him feel better at all costs. Maybe it was just the healer in him, or the fact that the two boys had grown closer over the school year. Whatever the reason, Lance was going to do whatever it took to get Keith better.

"Keith, I have to take your shirt off. It's disgusting." Keith didn't respond. Lance took that was an okay and managed to take off his wet shirt. He hastily disposed of it in the hamper.

Coran had arrived, with everything Lance had asked for and more. "Now, I don't know much about medicine, but this'll have to do." He said, handing over the bags.

"Do you think he'll keep them down?" Shiro asked. Keith, after all, was basically his brother.

"I have no clue. This is the best can do without taking him to the hospital." Lance took the fever medicine and some Nyquil in. "Keith?"

Keith looked up, face red and beaded with sweat. It made Lance's gut clench. He wished someone had done this to him, not something. Then he had someone to blame. He told himself to focus. Treat now, think later. "You have to take this."

"What is it?"

"Just some fever medicine and Nyquil."

"Is that going to help?" Keith tightened his grip on the toilet.

"For now, yeah. Just get through the night, and we can do more in the morning." Lance spoke in soothing tones. Keith managed to take the pills with some Gatorade, and gagged on the Nyquil.

"That- that's disgu-gusting!" He spluttered, coughing.

"Keith, it's going to help your fever! It'll also help you sleep! Just drink it like a man!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Keith, it's doctor's orders!"

"You aren't my fuckin doctor!"

"Fine! Want to go to the hospital or drink the damn medicine?"

Keith glared at Lance. "Give me the damn Nyquil." He took the cup and chugged it. He made a face.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Fuck you."

Lance sighed. At least he was talking and not heaving into the toilet anymore. He was still hot as hell…

Lance almost screamed when realized what he had thought. He hadn't meant it that way, and he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. He pushed it down. He could think later, right now he had to get Keith to his bed… Which was at least ten yards away.

"Keith, you're not gonna like this." Lance said.

"Lance, what am I not go-" Keith was cut off by Lance scooping him up and carrying him out of the bathroom bridal style. "LANCE! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Keith shrieked, flailing.

Lance ignored him. Shiro stood there, trying not to laugh. Allura and Coran had gone home. Once Keith was on his bed, Lance took his temp again. 100.9. Not good, but not was bad as it was. Lance relaxed slightly.

"Shiro, if you want you can go home, or you can stay the night. It really doesn't matter to me." Lance said as he unpacked the stuff Coran had bought. Lance arranged them from morning to night, so that he could get a schedule going with Keith. Thank God it was Spring break. Shiro went home, after Lance promised to keep him posted.

 **Group Chat: Cat Shit**

 **Hunk Muffin: hows keith**

 **Lancelot: better. I got his temp down a little bit, and got some medicine into him, but theres nothing i can rlly do**

 **Pidgeotto: at least u got his fever down some**

 **Hunk Muffin: should I make soup**

 **Lancelot: soup would be great hunk.**

 **Hunk Muffin: yeah my mom always made mrs. Greens chicken noodle soup when I got sick**

 **Lancelot: yeah he needs the carbs, and broth is great**

 **Lancelot: also no milk idk if soup need milk but**

 **Hunk Muffin: ok no milk**

 **Hunk Muffin: y**

 **Lancelot: Keiths allergic**

 **Lancelot: the sonic guy put cheese on his burger plus he has the flu**

 **Lancelot: I think h got it from Annie**

 **Pidgeotto: annies been gone for a few days with it right**

 **Hunk Muffin: ye**

 **Pidgeotto: so how would keith have gotten it**

 **Lancelot: idk I just want to get him back on his feet lmao**

 **Daddy: why am I just now realizing my name on here is daddy**

 **Lancelot: oh lmao I forgot about that**

 **Lancelot: Allura is Mother**

 **Pidgeotto: let me guess u didn't know it was called Cat Shit either**

 **Daddy: wtf who named it that**

 **Lancelot: LANGUAGE SHIRO**

 **Lancelot: but it was me lmao**

 **Daddy: how do I change my name**

 **Pidgeotto: shalt say nothing if you don't sat please**

 **Daddy: please**

 **Pidgeotto: G**

 **Pidgeotto: HA GOT EM**

 **Lancelot: lmao**

 **Hunk Muffin: lol**

 **Mother: guys im trying to work out please**

 **Pidgeotto: but your phone on silent**

 **Mother: toddlers.**

 **Daddy: Allura help me change my name**

 **Daddy: allura help**

 **Daddy: please**

 **Lancelot: rip**

 **Hunk Muffin: do you really want to know shiro?**

 **Daddy: yes**

 **Hunk Muffin: you cant. Whoever made the group named everyone, remember? It was in like January. We took a poll on names in class and you got pinned Daddy**

 **Daddy: fuck**

 **Pidgeotto: LANGUAGE DADDY**

 **Daddy: please no**

 **Lancelot: why not daddy**

 **Hunk Muffin: yeah daddy**

 **Mustache: why is shito everyones father?**

 **Mustache: SHIRO I MEANT SHIRO**

 **Lancelot: LMAO THAT IS GOLD FOREVER KEPT**

 ** _Lancelot named the Group Chat 'shito'._**

 **Pidgeotto: perfection**

 **Mustache: I am so sorry shiro**

 **Daddy: its better than daddy**

 **Lancelot: Shito is the best Daddy**

 **Hunk Muffin: I don't like calling shito daddy its too kinky**

 **Pidgeotto: that's b cur so sweet hunk**

 **Hunk Muffin: tysm**

 **Pidgeotto: no prob fam**

 **Lancelot: im hitting the hay**

 **Pidgeotto: who the hell says that**

 **Hunk Muffin: im hurt**

 **Lancelot: night guys and girls and daddies**

 **Daddy: lance if u weren't my student and taking care of keith youd be dead**

 **Lancelot: love you too**

 **Lancelot: ttyl ig**

Lance turned his phone on silent. It was already seven. Wait, it was only seven? He checked his phone again, just to be sure. How was he so tired? He mentally shrugged, then turned on some soft background music, suing the Bluetooth headphones he stole from Pidge forever ago. He out on his 'Good Feels' playlist and was ready to hear some Shakira or Beyoncé. Nope. He got MCR on full blast. He jumped a mile out of his skin launching the headphones from his head. "¡Mierda! ¡JURO CON DIOS KEITH!" Keith didn't wake up. Lance turned down the MCR blaring from his headphones. He found his actual playlist, but now he was too awake to sleep.

 **Group Chat: shito**

 **Lancelot: now I cant sleep**

 **Lancelot: keith replace my music with his emo stuff at full volume**

 **Pidgeotto: that was me lmao**

 **Lancelot: wtf pidge I literally almost shit myself**

 **Pidgeotto: I want my headphones back**

 **Lancelot: nope**

 **Pidgeotto: ill hack ur phone**

 **Lancelot: don't u fuckin dare**

 **Hunk Muffin: hey you should come doen to m dorm guys I made come cake**

 **Pidgeotto: why tf did u make cake its like 7**

 **Hunk Muffin: I bake when im stressed**

 **Lancelot: nah I should stay here with keith**

 **Pidgeotto: what so you can catch the gay**

 **Pidgeotto: flu***

 **Lancelot: wowww**

 **Lancelot: Sent a Link: wowwww**

 **Pidgeotto: that is so stale**

 **Hunk Muffin: heroes never die**

 **Hunk Muffin: h**

 **Lancelot: omfg I thought I would never see the day**

 **Pidgeotto: you swore! Im so proud**

 **Daddy: go to bed guys seriously its like seven**

 **Mother: its only seven and its break**

 **Mustache: is there a party?**

 **Lancelot: not that I know of**

 **Hunk Muffin: Pidge and I are paying Overwatch**

 **Pidgeotto: yeah im sombra and hes torbejorn**

 **Lancelot: rlly I play mccree**

 **Daddy: solider 76**

 **Mother: I like Mercy**

 **Mustache: who are these people**

 **Pidgeotto: Overwatch**

 **Mustache: oh, right! I played as , right?**

 **Pidgeotto: yeah**

 **Lancelot: Coran is a dva main? N I c e**

 **Hunk Muffin: at least he isn't a genji or hanzo main**

 **Lancelot: preach**

 **Knife: who r u guys**

Lance glanced over at Keith. He was asleep.

 **Lancelot: WHO TF R U THE REAL KEITH IS ALSEEP**

 **Knife: wtf no**

 **Lancelot: return the phone to 127 Baker's Drive**

 **Knife: why**

 **Lancelot: because that's my friends phone douchebag**

 **Pidgeotto: who the hell has it**

 **Hunk Muffin: didn't shiro take it**

 **Knife: lmao yeah**

 **Daddy: that isn't me guys**

 **Mother: fuck**

 **Pidgeotto: hold on**

 **Pidgeotto: keiths phone is at the corner of main and elk.**

 **Mother: on it**

 **Knife: literally it's keith guys**

 **Daddy: no keith is at home rn**

 **Daddy: who even are you**

 **Knife: who tf names their group chat shito**

 **Lancelot: if you had any friends youd know**

 **Hunk Muffin: just pls return the phone**

 **Pidgeotto: hes moving**

 **Knife: wtf are you tracking me?**

 **Pidgeotto: fuck you**

 **Daddy: ^**

 **Mustache: ^**

 **Lancelot: ^**

 **Hunk Muffin: ^**

 **Lancelot: wow we never agree on anything**

 **Lancelot: well im going to bed night guys gals and fake keith**

Lance put his phone down. Keith's phone was stolen once a month, so he wasn't too worried. Lance looked over at Keith. He was on his back, breathing through his mouth. He had drool on the one side. His mullet looked shitty as hell and was sweaty, so it stuck up and to him in weird places. He looked almost peaceful when he slept.

Why was Lance thinking about this? He had to get to sleep.

 _You're putting it off._ A little voice inside Lance's head told him. Lance shoved the thought aside and focused on the wall in front of him. Eventually, he relaxed.

It would be fine. He could take care of Keith, he would recover, and Lance could teach him how to surf. It'll be fine.

Never say it'll be fine.


End file.
